Planet Abysus
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Takes place two months after the episode Leader of the Pack from season one. Earth is now called planet Abysus and it is ruled by the sadistic Van Kleiss. Will Rex be able to save the world or will he rule it alongside with Van Kleiss?


(A/N:) Hola people of Terra a.k.a Earth. So this story is not related to my other Generator Rex fanfics. To clear it up this story takes place two months after the episode Leader of the Pack, however every episode after that episode never happened. It starts off with Rex and Bobo still being locked in the reinforced steel prison cell that they were contained in the Leader of the Pack episode.

Warnings: There will be betrayals, death, and extreme violence in this fanfic story so please be advised.

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own the the amazing show Generator Rex...I just wish I do.

xXx

Chapter 1.) New world.

Rex's POV:

Eight weeks and five days. It's been exactly two month since Bobo and I have been locked in here. Contained inside a reinforced steel prison cell, my powers are useless while I'm trapped in here. No weapons...No backup...No hope.

Starting from the day that we were locked in here, every week a bag of clean clothes are teleported in as well as a new pee bucket. I know what your thinking and yes we have to use buckets as toilets, it is one of the worst things about this prison cell, well besides the fact I can't use my builds to break us out of here.

Food and beverages are teleported in here daily, enough to last out through each day. No shower or any contact with anyone on the outside. The first few days I kept trying to tear the cell apart with my builds. When that didn't work each time I tried, it was then I started to yell for me and Bobo to be let go. I never got a response back. After the first week Bobo and I just decided to wait to be rescued but we haven't been so far.

xXx

*Flashback: During the first day of captivity.*

I put my right hand on the wall, studying it to confirm my suspensions.

"Reinforced steel, no edges,no seams;" I said while turning to face Bobo.

"Must of had you in mind when they built it," Bobo replied.

I cocked my head to the left and said, "If it's a prison cell, then they got to be watching us." I ran my left hand across one of the walls,to find a camara.

*End flashback.*

wXx

The thing was, there was not a camara to be found. Bobo and I scoured the entire cell but came up with nothing. Van Kleiss, Scalamander, Biowulf, Circe...Nobody has came in this cell and I'm surprised because I figured Van Kleiss would be my number one visitor. 'Just wait until we get out of here, I'm going to kick Van Kleiss butt. I'm going...' I was pulled out of my thoughts by the crinkling sound of a chip bag being opened.

Bobo stuffed his mouth full of barbecue flavored chips and said, "Youf want snuff of dease?"

No thanks, next time swallow before you talk." I inspected the bounty of food we received earlier. I picked up a granola bar and sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for a plateful of meatloaf and mashed potatoes," I said dreamily.

Bobo took a break from eating and said,"Crab cakes for me. I want to eat at least a hundred of those delectable beauties."

I threw the granola bar back in the food pile and started to pace the cell. After a few minutes of pacing the cell door swished open and Biowulf stepped inside the cell along with Scalamander.

"Master wishes to see you,"Biowulf growled out at me.

"Yeah, about that...You can tell Van crazy to stick his wishes up his..."

"It's a order not a request," Biowulf snapped, interrupting me. Bobo came to my side and I held up my fists.

"Funny story but I don't follow orders, Bobo is one of my witness who would agree to that."

"It's true, I'm even his breaking the rules and not following orders accomplice," Bobo said in agreement.

The two pack members came at us and I formed my Smack Hands. Bobo launched hisself at Scalamander as I took on Biowulf. After a hit to the face with one of my smack hands a pair of gold cuffs fell out of Biowulf's grasp. I gave the fallen pair of cuffs no attention and continued to fight Biowulf.

I took a swing at Biowulf and said, "How come VK didn't just have Breach teleport me to him."

Biowulf dodged my punch and tried to counter with one of his own.

"Breach is busy," Biowulf managed to say before I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back. Using my Smack Hands I picked him up and threw him out the cell door. Outside in the hallway he looked unconscious. I turned around to help Bobo but was surprised to see Scalamander knocked out with a victorious looking Bobo besides him.

Nice job," I said to Bobo while walking out of the prison cell.

Bobo followed me out and said," It was nothing, he fights like my robot clone."

I stopped walking. "Robot clone?" I asked, turning to face him.

Bobo's eyes widened and he quickly said, "Robot clone, no way there's only one of me." Bobo went ahead and ran away from to avoid any other questions.

"Wait!" I shouted to Bobo before I ran back to the cell. I picked up the golden looking cuffs and rushed back to Bobo.

"Look at this," I said, handing the cuffs over to Bobo.

"It must affect nanites or something if they were going to cuff you with this," he said.

We continued to walk and we finally reached a door that would take us outside.

I froze once we were outside and said, "Whoa."

The sky was a crimson red color and every single building was covered in vines. There was movement out of the corner of my eye and in a house window I saw a woman pull her curtains together, hiding herself from view. 'Why is she afraid us for?'

"Uh, chief. You might want to see this." I whirled around and see about thirty E.V.O.s in front of us.

"Ay caramba," I groaned, forming my B.F.S, and ran towards the E.V .O.s.

xXx

End of chapter one. You'll find out more about the cuffs later. Six, Holiday, White Knight, and Captain Calen will be in the next chapter.

Was this chapter good? Bad? Please Review.


End file.
